diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge Kennel
(ok, im gonna try to make sure i don't abandon this story like i didnt with the others) warning:there is a slight amount of violence Prolouge It was a cold night in the small neighbourhood of Astro, a feral dog, Milo, sits down on the busy neighbourhood with his friend, a mouse named Felix. Milo wants to be as fancy and spectacular as those poodles, like one of the familys in the neighbourhood has, but, he feels like hes too out-of-luck on beiung like that poodle. "Milo, you know you'll never make a success out of yourself if you just sit down for the rest of your life!" Felix shouted at the lone terriers ear "A lifespan for a mouse like me is a short 2-4 years, you dogs, have 10-13 years!" "Well, atleast your life is better than MINE!" Milo shouted " Just accept it! "Remember? That poodle told that you could be the best, your just doing nothing! Thats the only reason she hates you!" " atleast you can become a foster dog" Milo laughed, "Do you think that im gonna be in a place of imaginary friends? Silly!" "Call me silly, just dont be angry at me if your sorry" Then, a persian cat stumbled across him "WHAT! This dog is taking life lesson from a silly mouse? I can even kill him a jiffy!" Milo barked " Im not taking lessons! This mouse is trying to think i can be like a star! " The persian cat said "Ok, if he gets on your nerves tell me." Felix said "Ok, you can abandon me from HIS life, just be sure to find out what happens later in his life" The persian cat laughed "Does it look like i care? No!" "Just pounce on him already!" Milo barked at the cat "Fine" she said, so he pounced on the mouse and he died. But then.... Milo starts wandering he said my life is nothing if i don't do something, so did i lose the opportunity to become a star and not be miserable? "you did" the persian cat said "i was eavesdropping your conversations with him before now, and it looks like you had a chance to follow him, but oh well, losers lose. " oh-" milo said "can i do CPR and make him come back " too late" the persian cat said "You just lost him, so too bad, i wanna see your tears now" But then the perisan cat twitched its ear "maybe being his mentor would help, every cat in my clan is gonna kill me for this but who cares!" milo asked patiently "Whats your name anyways?" " Oh, its Almond" "Almond twitched her ear a bit and dragged milo paw "I'll show you the world, ok?" " Yea, but do you have a onwer? " "Formerly" she said " lets just go and let you see the world by a elephants eye! Wait no, birds! wait uh, just see the world with our eyes! Chapter 1: Animal Fair "How long will it take for you to get to the "world"" '" Silly! This is the world, i just want you to see more of it! " "Ok, how long will it take to get there?" " about 30 mintues" Almond was walking along with Milo down to a small fair 45 mintues away from Milo's neighbourhood. To Almond, it was her favourite "human place" and feels like he can get a better furry friend by going there "Ok, now how long?" " 25 mintues, also stop talking too much about what time is it and time will swallow up quickly" "Ok..." so then Almond was walking with Milo on a busy Monday, and Milo caught his eye on one thing, Distracted Drivers "Man, they can focus on 2 things at once " Lies, they actually think there smart but it actually causes crashes - A car hit the sidewalk, injuring Milo severely on the leg "Guess I'll Die" "Ha! Theres a vet nearby the fair, anways were only 10 mintues away from it!" " whats a vet? " "A person who takes care of animals So, with back pain, Almond picked up Milo and took him to the fair, She didnt like how she'd pick up such a big hound, but she didnt really care about it 10 mintues later, they were finally here *drops down Milo* Here we are! " Oww. Can you hold me for longer? " "Fine..." So, she walked to the vet and droped milo down a vet came down to see Almond and milo together "Huh, so what do you need" "Meow meow meow meow meow (my friend is hurt,but were feral dogs and cats,can you help?)" ".. You want me to take care of him? Ok." the vet did a small checkup on Milo, and they found out he had a broken leg, they later gave him a cast. "Here you go, a cast! Have fun being well,feral!" so then Almond and milo walked onto the fair, she dreamed about what would happen when Milo was a star, he would dazzle across the Rouge Kennel, be a star, act perfect, sing songs,be in the super bowl halffime show, she was a bit too optimistic about Milo's future, And whe they were in the fair something happened. A Great Dane was in the fair, and Almond used to be friends with him, she forgot what he said to her "I'll break your bones if i see you again!" Almond forgot that, so when she went next to the ferris wheel, he attacked "AAH! Im bleeding! I'm Bleeding! " quick Milo, Get a humans attention now! " A person who ran a cotton candy shop at the fair noticed them, he called the same vet that helped milo when he was injured. "Help! A Cat is injured, and a dog is barking probably for her!" so she went to the vet, and was treated for something worse, her spine was broken, "Milo.." " what almond? " "Does it look like im able to help you now?" " Uh, kinda" "My spine is broken, and incase you didnt know, is the literal reason i was able to carry you when you were injured, now, i have to wear something just to walk" So then, almond had to stay in the hospital while Milo was waiting, he decided to sleep next to the vet. After almond was out of the hospital Almond was scared to tell the truth "Im afraid my complications are bad enough for me to not become your mentor anymore " i thought they would help you! " "They said i should stop walking alot, so can you become my mentor for the time being. " i dont know this world" "Oh, but what can I do now?" "You'll still be my mentor, but i promise i won't pessure you to walk alot" "Ok, we'll see how it works... Chapter 2: The farm Almond asked Milo "How did you live for 4 years if you just sat down with no food?" "I ate it from the trash." "Like how you dumped your hecking life ever since you became independent." Almond mewed "Dont worry Milo, i know a place with good food." "What is it?" "The farm, heard of it before?" "Kinda..." Milo decided to sit down and talked to Almond "Is it far from here?" "only a few blocks." So milo quietly walked with Almond to the farm. But at the farm.... "HONK!" "HONK!" "HONK!" "What is this annoying noise??" "Its the goose." "Ill break his bones and Ill-" "No! HE'll just get even crazier!" So then Milo and Almond went slient whilist walking to the farm, the farmer then gave some carrots to Milo And Almond "Huh sweetie pie, so he's your new friend?" "Meow (Yea)" So then the goose stopped honking loudly,and the farmer waved a goodbye to Milo And Almond, but Milo? He was questioned.. "wasen't he almond's onwer?" "No, he just knows me, hes like a semi-owner." So then Milo and Almond walked outside of the farm with some food. So they can restart their adventures with more life,more good health, and of course, more food. Chapter 3 (to be continued) Category:Kinda sad Category:I don't know what to call this Category:Fluffën Category:Emotional